Seol404
|-|Basic Form= |-|Classic= |-|Final Form= Summary Seol404 is a user on JBW, she helped contribute to nothing at all, but she is an Admin, so I guess she has something going for her. Powers and Stats Tier: low 10-A '''| Atleast '''High Memetic+ | Unknown, though likely far higher Name: 'Seol404, Lee Hyun-ae '''Origin: '''Starcraft (You know, cause all Koreans are from Starcraft) oh, and also The Real World '''Gender: '♀ 'Age: '''In her early 20's '''Height: '''167 cm (5'6 ft) '''Weight: '''Somewhere between 45 kg (100 lbs) and 56 kg (125 lbs) (But the exact number is classified) '''Classification: '''JBW Admin, Korean Citizen '''Powers and Abilities: 'Proficient in Martial Arts (She has a Black Belt in Taekwondo) Above Average Intelligence, Profile creation, Skilled at photoshop, Thread Manipulation, Edit Manipulation, Thread Decay (Aided in the decay of the first Paradox Thread), Madness Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, Gay Manipulation (She has gay tendencies from time to time), Admin Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the Wiki), Sealing (Can block other users), Fate Manipulation (She can delete any page she wants) 'Attack Potency: Low Athlete level '(Can break thin boards with her feet and hands) | Atleast 'High Memetic+ '(Posted the Koreaboo Cringe Compilation and the Weaboo Cringe Compilation, comparable to Crabwhale) | '''Unknown, likely far higher (Instead of just destroying someone's brain with cringe, now she can get them banned as well, vastly superior to Crabwhale) Speed: Average Human '(Capable of reacting to other Martial Artists) | '''Fst '(Reacted to shitposts from Yellowpig10 and Crabwhale) | '''Fst AF Lifting Strength: Human class '''| '''Memetic | Unknown, likely far higher Striking Strength: Human class '(Can knock over her friends with physical blows) | '''High Memetic '(Can damage the likes of Yellowpig10 and Crabwhale with her shitposts) | '''Unknown, likely far higher Durability: Low Athlete level '(Can take hits from other humans) | Atleast '''High Memetic+ '(Resisted Crabwhale's shitposts for an extended period of time) | '''Unknown, likely far higher Stamina: '''Lots | Tons | Lots of Tons '''Range: '''Extended melee range | All throughout the Wiki | All throughout the Wiki '''Standard Equipment: '''Whatever she has in her purse | Koreaboo/Weaboo Cinge Compilation Artillery | Same as before, in addition to the Ban Hammer '''Intelligence: '''Genius (She passed college with flying colors, and no, that doesn't mean shes gay) | True Godly (She attained a higher level of intellect through shitposting) '''Weaknesses: '''Spiders (She could probably make a 300 word essay on why Spiders of the worst thing in history, shed rather be in a room with Vlad the Impaler before being in a room with a Black Widow), Watchmojo videos (She hates them so fucking much its kinda absurd) '''Key: In Real Life | Joke Battles Wiki | Admin Powerz Others Notable Victories: Errorsaness (Multiple times) MaxForward (Once) Anaconda999 (In every Thread we've ever had a debate in) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Crabwhale Yellowpig10 Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Profile Users Category:Threadmaker Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:PewDiePie fans Category:Koreans Category:Asians Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Cringe Category:Hates Watchmojo Category:JBW Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Humans Category:Once